


Habitación 17

by LRobinSkylar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 22:08:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRobinSkylar/pseuds/LRobinSkylar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tarde o temprano, Sam tiene que empezar a tomar buenas decisiones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Habitación 17

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Room 17](https://archiveofourown.org/works/202906) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 



> Este trabajo es la traduccion del fic "Room 17" escrito por entanglednow en ao3.
> 
> Escribir un fic lleva dias.
> 
> Traducirlo lleva horas.
> 
> Agradecer no cuesta nada.

Lo primero que borrosamente Sam enfoca, es su camisa.

Esta tirada sobre la lámpara, mangas rizadas al azar alrededor, como si se ha visto envuelto en un abrazo improvisado.

Hay una zapatilla de deporte en la mesa que es demasiado pequeña para ser de él.

Y hay un hueco muy grande en la pared.

Oh no.

Oh, no, no.

Las piezas de la noche pasada empiezan a encajar en su lugar, detalle tras detalle con una claridad insoportable. No hay filo borroso del alcohol para borrar las líneas con excusas.

Gabriel.

Sam sospecha que rompieron la cama. A pesar de que tendría que moverse para averiguarlo a ciencia cierta, y quedarse muy quieto es la única especie de instinto de conservación que se le ocurre en estos momentos. Él no está seguro de cuánto tiempo cree que va a durar. Él culpa a la cama. La cama estúpida, suave, con un montón de almohadas. Debido a que la habitación en que se habían registrado era con clase para variar, grande y suave y ni siquiera un poco lleno de ese olor de moho familiar. Él piensa que esto puede ser un castigo. Esta es la manera del universo de decirle lo mucho que se merece el olor a moho. Pero, no, culpar a la cama es inútil, porque... ya habían follado antes de que ellos llegaran allí.

A pesar de que no habían exactamente tratado de parar.

Recuerda esa parte muy bien. Gabriel, su camisa todavía medio colgada sobre su hombro, a horcajadas sobre sus muslos, apenas con ningún peso en absoluto, pero fuerte, tan jodidamente fuerte, riendo como un chacal con la lengua atrapada entre los dientes y Sam debería haberle arrojado afuera, debería haberle empujado fuera más que agarrarlo por el pelo y tirar de el hacia abajo. Gabriel se rió agarrando sus muñecas y se resistió. Aunque Sam lo empujara hacia abajo en las sabanas todo el tiempo, las caderas girando y deslizándose entre sus piernas, y nunca ganas con Gabriel a menos que el quiera que ganes.

"¿Tu me hiciste algo?" -pregunta al techo.

La cama hace un ruido, y una gran longitud de sábana se zafa de sus piernas.

"Te hice un montón de cosas. Pero supongo que no son las cosas que te interesan saber en estos momentos."  
Sam no tiene ni siquiera que pedir una aclaración. Él nunca necesitó alcohol, o poderes mentales sobrenaturales para tomar decisiones estúpidas. Le duele todo el cuerpo, como si hubiera perdido un combate de lucha libre. Cree que probablemente lo hizo.

Él maldice por lo bajo.

"Siempre me estás diciendo que debo usar mis poderes para el bien." Hay una risa que acompaña las palabras. Sam está tan contento que esté encontrando esto gracioso. En serio.

“Sí, como que perdiste el punto aquí", dice Sam con cuidado. Todavía está mirando al techo. Posiblemente porque tiene miedo de mirar a otro sitio. Eso es arruinado cuando una tibia mano toma su mandíbula y la desliza de lado. Y entonces él está mirando a los ojos muy divertidos de un Arcángel.

"No te opusiste a ninguna de ellas -. Los ruidos que has hecho, Sam" Gabriel está mirando su boca ahora, como si tuviera tortuosos planes para ella.

Lo que no es justo, porque si hay alguien que no debería tomar ventaja esta mañana es el.

 

Gabriel sonríe y Sam sabe que está condenado al fracaso.

Él va a seguir teniendo relaciones sexuales con personas inadecuadas para siempre.


End file.
